Why Are We Breaking Into the Agreste Offices?
by runyoubadwolf
Summary: Marichat May Day 31 - Copy Cat: Chat Noir has many things he'd like to do in life and copying his butt on a bunch of copy machines is one of them. He drags Marinette with him when the time comes.


"Chat, why are we breaking into the Agreste offices?" Marinette's words were said in a harsh whisper. When Chat had asked her to go somewhere with him that night, she had no idea what she was getting herself into.

"Relax Princess, it's not breaking in if you have a key." Chat held up a golden key that gleamed in the moonlight. "As to the reason we're here, you will soon find out." Everything about him screamed giddy, from his smile to the butt wiggle he was doing, which Marinette was almost certain he'd picked up from her.

"Okay fine, but this better not hurt any future job prospects I have here." Marinette crossed her arms, trying to look serious but Chat's smile was infectious and she found herself excited for whatever they were about to do.

Chat unlocked the door and grabbed Marinette's hand to pull her along in the dark since he could see with his night vision. They went up several flights of stairs, down a few hallways, then entered a room. Behind them, Chat shut the door then flicked on the lights.

Once Marinette's eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness, she saw copy machines lining the room. "You have got to be kidding me. Are you really about to do what I think you're about to do?"

"Do you think I'm about to copy my butt on each one of these machines like I've always dreamed of doing? If so, then yes." The cat boy was so excited he was bouncing on his toes. Marinette didn't even have the heart to be mad that he dragged her out so late for something so stupid.

"Why am I here then Chat?" Even though she wasn't mad he'd brought her, she was a little confused. It seemed as though this was something he could have done by himself. Chat looked up at her a little sheepishly.

"Well, this is going to take a while and I thought you could keep me company. Plus, the building is a little creepy when you're alone at night. I can bring you home if you don't want to stay though." Marinette's heart warmed at the sincerity in his voice.

"Of course, I'm willing to keep you company Kitty. As long as you make sure we don't get caught here." Chat beamed at her as he made is way over to the first machine.

He opened the top and sat down, fiddling with the buttons. When the copier whirled to life, he turned his attention back onto Marinette. "Don't worry Princess, I've been planning this for weeks. Everything is going to go perfect." Luckily it did.

Chat hopped off the sensor of the copier once it spit out a photo copied image of his butt. When he grabbed it off the tray, Marinette was confused. She thought the whole point was to leave the images there. When Chat pulled out a silver Sharpie from one of his pockets, Marinette was even more confused. When he signed his name, and held the image out to her, Marinette was flabbergasted.

"A token of my appreciation for humoring me tonight and keeping me company." Marinette stared at him in shock. Chat set the image next to her on the table she'd perched and bobbed her on the nose. "Oh, come on Marinette, you know I'm only kidding. About the picture that is, not the thank you."

"Psh, I knew that." One of Marinette's hands came up to wave wildly around, almost like she was trying to shoo the entire topic away. "Just keep copying your butt, you mangy cat."

Chat didn't notice when Marinette folded and slipped the image into her purse with Tikki.

The following Monday, Marinette was busy with a sketch before class when Alya asked to borrow something from her purse. Tikki was in her school bag so Marinette handed her purse to Alya and continued working on the sketch.

Seeing the folded-up image, the journalist was unable to resist taking a peek. "Marinette, why do you have a signed picture of Chat Noir's butt?"

Marinette's head snapped up to look at Alya, failing to notice Adrien whipping his head around to look at the designer. Both their faces turning red. "Um, I, um…?" Some of Marinette's Ladybug luck must have taken over because the warning bell sounded.

"You're going to explain this to me later but for now all I have to say it that boy has a great butt for photo copying." Alya laughed as she tucked the photo back in Marinette's purse and grabbed what she'd originally needed.

Adrien's face burned all through class when his advanced cat hearing picked up on Marinette's mumbled words. "That boy has a great butt in general."


End file.
